<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aventures a l'estil D by Mepoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832755">Aventures a l'estil D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe'>Mepoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad? Father-Daughter Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Chance Meetings, Doctor Who References, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Protagonist, Funny duos, Marvel References, Mentioned Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp loves his gransons, Post-Gol D. Roger's era, Pre-Canon, Pre-One Piece Canon, Weird Plot Shit, actually, and lacks common sense, but he's irresponsible, chaos and destruction, flirts a lot, insane and weird weather phenomena, no one in the story has it, or maybe she doesn't?, references everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Català</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han passat dos anys des de la mort del rei dels pirates, en Gol D. Roger, la Kats, una pirata novella, s'embarca a una aventura per estar, com diu ella, "al mig del merder". Durant la seva travessia se les arreglarà per a posar-se en més problemes dels que caldrien, trobarà fidels companys, aliats i enemics... i a alguns coneguts estrambòtics.<br/>Originalment públicat a Fanfiction.<br/>PUBLICAT IRREGULARMENT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aventures a l'estil D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola! Abans de res aviso de tres coses: </p>
<p>1-One Piece es propietat d'Eiichirō Oda, tots els personatges i llocs (menys els que no hagin sortit o surtin al manga/anime) són seus. </p>
<p>2-En aquest fanfic, els noms de personatges s'escriuran de manera que el cognom anirà abans del nom (si hi ha excepcions avisaré). </p>
<p>3-Qualsevol paraula o frase que consideri que no es de coneixement general serà explicada al final del capítol. Si un lector/a no entén una paraula/frase/expressió/etc. Que deixi un comentari i intentaré aclarir-ho al principi del pròxim capítol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feia tres anys que Gol D. Roger havia mort i havia començat l'era de la pirateria. Les bessones de 17 anys Saru D. Kats i Saru D. Aarika* estaven al port d'una petita illa del South Blue preparant les seves senzilles embarcacions, dos bots pesquers. El dia era clar i no hi havia cap núvol al cel, hi havia poques persones rondant entre l'aigua i el poble.</p><p>La primera de les dues germanes tenia el cabell blanc (fins al coll, despentinat) i els ulls vermells, anava vestida amb rova d'aviador de color negre, tenia una cicatriu en diagonal que anava de la part superior esquerra del front a la part inferior de la galta dreta. La segona tenia el cabell i els ulls negres, anava vestida amb una bufanda blau fosc i una dessuadora* negra amb caputxa, portava un mosquet* a l'esquena i un ganivet gran al cinturó. A part d'aquestes diferencies, eren idèntiques, les dos tenien uns ulls enfonsats, el que els hi donava una expressió tenebrosa, però no menys atractiva, i un somriure més aviat macabre.</p><p>"Bé" va dir la Kats quan ja tenien les veles desplegades y tot el que necessitaven dins els bots -aquí ens separem.</p><p>"Si" va confirmar la Aarika "¿Segur que no buscaràs l'One Piece?"</p><p>"No, l'únic que m'interessa es arribar al Nou Món* i estar al mig del merder" va dir amb un mig-somriure que posava la pell de gallina "Prefereixo que algú amb la Voluntat ho aconsegueixi."</p><p>La seva germana va riure com una bruixa, fent que uns nois que se les havien quedat mirant des del port s'espantessin i sortissin corrent.</p><p>"Adéu, no naufraguis abans d'hora i consulta sovint el mapa m'entres no trobis algú que es pugui orientar durant dos minuts seguits*."</p><p>"Molt graciosa..." va dir la Kats amb sarcasme, desprès va canviar a un to més preocupat "Cuidat tu també."</p><p>"Es clar" va somriure la Aarika.</p><p>Un home gran, vestit d'artista marcial i amb una barba esfilagarsada, però que encara es veia vigorós les va saludar, des d'uns passos enllà, i elles a ell, les noies van pujar a les perspectives embarcacions i van distanciar-se de l'illa.</p><p> </p><p>La Kats va estar seguin satisfactòriament el mapa durant tres hores, però, de sobte, un Rei del Mar* va sortir de l'aigua i va haver d'aturar-se. El monstre se la va mirar i va intentar menjar-se-la amb embarcació inclosa, però la Kats el va estabornir amb una puntada de peu aèria. Aquest lapsus de temps va ser suficient perquè al cap de dos hores més en contes d'arribar a l'illa de Toriko* (com la Kats tenia pensat) arribes a una altre illa que estava poblada i tenia una petita base amb marines.</p><p>"Ostres!" va dir, amb cara poc sorpresa, quan ja estava prou a prop i podia distingir bé el paisatge. Va notar que feia bastanta calor. Llavors va pensar: 'No he anat a parar on volia, suposo que millor serà anar a un bar, on segur que hi haurà gent, podré prendre alguna cosa i preguntar on sóc' va assentir, confirmant el que anava a fer i va desembarcar.</p><p>La Kats va entrar al poble, va donar unes quantes voltes mentre buscava el bar i va desaparèixer per alguns carrers laterals durant uns minuts, després, va sortir d'un carreró (sense sortida) i va trobar el bar en qüestió al carrer principal que donava directament al port, on també hi havia un forn, una fruiteria, una peixateria... i molta gent venent i comprant coses, i nens corrents per tots cantons.</p><p>Va entrar al bar on hi havia gent fent petar la xerrada tranquil·lament i es va asseure a la barra, on, assegut a un tamboret, hi menjava un noi de la seva edat.</p><p>El noi era de complexió prima i moreno tant de cabell com de pell, anava vestit amb pantalons estrets i una armilla per sobre d'una camisa. Estava menjant-se els seus espaguetis com si tingues pressa, però la Kats no va posar-hi gaire atenció i va demanar un gelat. Abans de que ella o el noi acabessin, la porta va esbategar oberta, aturant totes les converses i revelant uns soldats de la marina a l'entrada.</p><p>"Ei, tu!" va exclamar un, el líder "Quedes detingut!"</p><p>Tant la Kats i com el noi es van girar, els dos es van quedar mirant els soldats amb el gelat i la forquilla a la boca. El noi van fugir (sense pagar) per una finestra oberta i la Kats, pensant que era una bona idea en la seva situació, va fer igual. Just desprès, al sortir de la seva estupefacció, els marines van córrer a seguir-los per tot el, ja no tant tranquil, poble, però al cap d'una estona els van perdre la pista. Els dos estaven amagats a una teulada a la qual avien pujat per unes escales d'emergència.</p><p>La parella de fugitius es van asseure a terra i es van mirar.</p><p>"Em dic Saru D. Kats" va presentar-se ella, amb un colze al genoll, mà recolzant el seu cap "¿Qui ets tu? ¿Perquè has fugit dels marines?"</p><p>L'altre va somriure, eixugant-se les ulleres que li havien relliscat per la suor amb una bora de la camisa.</p><p>"Tu també has fugit. Em dic Weming Lee*" va dir el noi "¿No es obvi perquè fugia? Aquells marines deien que m'arrestaven, no em pensava quedar assegut esperant a que m'engarjolessin."</p><p>"Vaja!" va dir la Kats "No hem perseguien a mi doncs... ¿Llavors, que els hi has fet?"</p><p>En Lee va deixar de somriure.</p><p>"Bé... resulta que fa un temps... ¿Has sentit a dir que fa poc van capturar a una pirata bastant perillosa, Rebeca Bucket?"</p><p>"Si, ho vaig llegir al diari fa un parell de setmanes" va dir la Kats amb les celles arrufades.</p><p>"Doncs, aquesta pirata va fer-me un gran favor ara fa uns sis anys i bé, volia tornar-li" va continuar en Lee "per això vull alliberar-la de la marina."</p><p>"T'has infiltrat a la base?" va preguntar la Kats mentre somreia com una boja, trobant-ho molt divertit.</p><p>"Si" va somriure tímidament en Lee, mentre suprimia una esgarrifança al veure el somriure depredador de la Kats "volia mirar si tenien algun informe sobre on para, tot anava be, fins que m'he estat massa estona dins del despatx del càpita Gaipa, han aparegut uns subordinats seus i he tocat el dos."</p><p>"Deu ni do!" va exclamar la Kats rient "Suposo que ara t'he d'explicar perquè fugia jo..."</p><p>"M'interessaria saber perquè has fugit, si" va dir en Lee somrient.</p><p>"Bé primer de tot..." va començar "Sóc pirata, encara que dubto molt que ningú a part de mi, la meva germana, el meu mestre i ara tu, ho sàpiga perquè només fa un dia que he començat."</p><p>"Qui sap, les noticies volen" va dir ell, somrient murrí.</p><p>La Kats va riure per sota el nas, ella i en Lee s'entendrien.</p><p>"Doncs... no tinc bona orientació," va continuar posant-se un pel vermella per la confessió "i a l'arribar a l'illa volia trobar un bar, però sense saber com, he arribat a l'interior de la base dels marines. Allà no hi havia ningú, ho sigui que he donat unes voltes i al cap d'una estona m'he trobat al tinent (em sembla que era el tinent), i ell ha donat l'alarma, m'ha semblat estrany que actues hostilment tant despresa, podria haver sigut una civil. Ara ja se perquè."</p><p>"Bé, a mi no m'ha agradat això, o sigui que en comtes de fer el més sensat i dir qualsevol excusa per estar allà a dins he estabornit a uns vint marines, hem fa l'afecte- va dir, aturant-se un moment per recontar mentalment- comptant al tinent i desprès he començat a córrer fins que he trobat la sortida i m'he n'he anat al bar, on ja saps que ha passat."</p><p>"Has deixat KO a vint marines!?" va cridar en Lee impressionat.</p><p>"Si, no ha sigut molt difícil... eren molt dèbils" va dir la Kats amb cara decebuda.</p><p>"Allà a dalt!" va cridar algú de sobte "he sentit algú cridar!”</p><p>La Kats i en Lee es van mirar (en Lee encara amb els ulls com unes taronges).</p><p>"Correm!*"</p><p>Els dos van saltar de teulada just abans de que el grup de marines acabes de pujar i van començar a fugir de teulada en teulada cap al port (en Lee guiava, encara que sigues el més lent dels dos).</p><p>"Escolta Lee!" va dir la Kats mentre fugien "Que et sembla ajudar-nos mútuament? Jo t'ajudo a trobar a aquella dona a qui deus el favor i tu, com que jo no m'oriento del tot bé, m'ajudes en aquest aspecte?"</p><p>"Tracte fet" va dir en Lee assentint amb el cap, sense saber-ho signant la seva destinació a un cap ple de canes "tu lluites, jo, oriento."</p><p>Al final, van arribar al port i ja estaven a punt de saltar al bot quan un home ros, de gran envergadura, però que feia poc que era adult, amb una capa de la marina, els hi va barrar el pas.</p><p>"Alto!" va dir l'home.</p><p>"Es el Càpita Gaipa Dritto*!" va explicar en Lee a la Kats.</p><p>"Renoi!" va somriure la Kats mirant-se'l críticament (aquell home era bastant atractiu)- no esperava enfrontar-me amb un oficial tan aviat!</p><p>"T'hi enfrontaràs!?" va preguntar en Lee entre admirat i atònit.</p><p>"Oh, i tan!" va dir joiosa.</p><p>I es va llençar en contra del càpita. Primer li va intentar donar un cop de puny a l'estomac però ell el va desviar amb un braç mentre amb l'altre l'hi agafava el canell.</p><p>"Ja!" va exclamar en Gaipa triomfant "Estàs arrestada per infiltrar-te en una base de la marina i agredir a vint-i-dos soldats.”</p><p>En Lee no sabia que fer, el seu viatge acabava tant aviat? Però, sorpresivament, la Kats va somriure de manera maliciosa, fent encara més por que abans.</p><p>"Potser m'has agafat el braç, però amb això no n'hi ha prou per cantar victòria" va dir, confiada.</p><p>La Kats va agafar amb el braç d'en Gaipa, i al cap d'un segon aquest (el braç), es tornava d'un color morat fluix, en Gaipa, amb una ganyota de dolor i un gemec de sorpresa, va apartar-lo de cop, deixant anar a la Kats i apartant-se un pas enrere.</p><p>"Quina fruita del diable t'has menjat?" va preguntar fregant-se el braç, que semblava que estigues glaçat.</p><p>"La samu-samu no mi, em permet refredar qualsevol cosa que toqui (també l'aire de deu metres la rodona, però amb menys intensitat) i a mi mateixa" va explicar "des de la temperatura ambient, fins al zero absolut. Però no la faré servir més, en aquesta lluita."</p><p>En Gaipa va grunyir, contrariat.</p><p>"Pots presumir tant com vulguis, però no seràs tant bona en la lluita cos a cos" va dir donant-li una puntada.</p><p>La Kats va aturar la puntada lateral del capità i va fer-ne una al nivell del terra obligant-lo a saltar, quan el va tenir a l'aire ella es va moure tant de pressa que en Lee no ho va poder beure però, de cop, el corpulent capità Gaipa Dritto, estava estirat cinc metres lluny, de panxa en l'aire.</p><p>L'home va incorporar el tors amb penes i treballs i es va mirar a la Kats en silenci.</p><p>"Ja ho veus" va dir ella somrient "no necessitava la meva fruita del diable per vèncer-te, trobaràs, igual que tothom que no sigui en Barbablanca, que sempre hi ha algú més fort que tu."</p><p>Ell es va posar vermell.</p><p>"Qui ets tu? Com es que no em mates?" va preguntar en Gaipa amb veu escanyada "Ets una pirata, no?"</p><p>"Si, sóc la pirata Saru D. Kats, però com a tal, tinc la llibertat de decidir el destí del meu oponent, no estic obligada, com els marines, a matar-los*" va dir la Kats. Ella es va girar cap a en Lee.</p><p>"Que? Anem?"</p><p>En Lee estava admirat, no s'havia esperat trobar algú tant fort, i que parles d'una manera tant relaxada un moment i filosòfica l'altre, però va assentir. Els dos van marxar de l'illa abans de que els marines reaccionessin, aquests, quan els dos ja no es veien, van tornar a la base, per informar a la Seu central de l'accident.</p><p>El capità Gaipa, sense que els seus homes ho notessin ja havia pres una ferma decisió: A la pirata Saru D. Kats, la capturaria ell mateix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 Saru, Kats i Aarika: Saru és un cognom, pel que se inventat, és la pronunciació japonesa d'una paraula (a vera si sabeu quina). Kats seria el diminutiu de Katniss, que és la protagonista dels "Jocs de la fam", en canvi, Aarika és un nom suec que vaig trobar en una pagina web. Per cert, el pentinat de la Kats és com el de la Storm d'X-men2.</p><p>2 Dessuadora: "Sudadera" en català. </p><p>3 Mosquet: Arma semblant a una escopeta utilitzada entre el s. XVI i s. XVII, d'un metre i mig de llarg i molt pesant. </p><p>4 Nou Món: En l'univers de One Piece es la segona part de la Gran Line, els que hi arriben solen anomenar a la primera part "el paradís". </p><p>5 Si, la protagonista té mala orientació, com el Zoro, prepareu-vos. </p><p>6 Rei del Mar: Són els monstres més comuns a l'univers de One Piece, són grans serps marines (de 20 a 60 metres o més) de diferents aspectes, amb gran ferocitat. </p><p>7 Illa de Toriko: És una illa del South blue on en Chopper va a parar durant el time skip. Esta habitada per una civilització aparentment poc avançada que està en constant guerra amb uns ocells gegants. </p><p>8 Lee: Faig referencia a Lee Jordan (el nom abans del cognom) de Harry Potter, que encara que és un personatge secundari, l'aprecio molt pel fet de suportar als bessons Weasley, fins i tot ajudar-los amb moltes de les seves bromes. La seva aparença és molt semblant a la del protagonista de Tiger &amp; bunny, però més jove. </p><p>9 Correm!: És la meva expressió preferida a Doctor Who, després d'"Allon-sy" i "Geronimo". </p><p>10 Gaipa Dritto: Gaipa vol dir gavina en Italià (fa referencia al símbol de l'armada), a més, en un futur tindrà certa ironia, i Dritto també és Italià (fa una mica de referencia a la facilitat de canvi, cap al bé, d'aquest personatge, com un pokémon Ditto). </p><p>11 Aquí em refereixo al capítol en que surt el pare de l'Ussop lluitant contra un marine al qual li perdona la vida, perquè, igual que ell, té una filla que l'espera a casa.</p><p>Hola, sóc Mepoe, estic penjant el fic aquí a ao3 per facilitat de maniobra. M'aniria molt bé que m'enviéssiu comentaris (amb consells i crítiques constructives si pot ser) per a millorar la historia tant com sigui possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>